


Parker Luck

by Marvel_tom_and_more



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Field Trip, Fire, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Original Character(s), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Science Bros, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Tony Stark, more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_tom_and_more/pseuds/Marvel_tom_and_more
Summary: Just a field trip (not to SI sorry it doesn't work) that goes wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I had the day off so I wrote this
> 
> Edit: Fixed all of the grammatical errors... sorry about that

Field trips are always great, aren’t they? Especially with Parker luck. Because field trips bring embarrassment, unwanted attention, and superpowers that one time, Maybe his bad luck had run out, maybe not. Hopefully. But probably not. 

Peter’s academic decathlon was going to this research lab in 2 weeks. Peter could never remember the name of that place. 2 weeks turned into 1 week. Which turned into tomorrow.

 

\---

 

Peter had been living at the tower for a few months now. May had gotten a job across the country and Peter hadn't wanted to hold her back. Although he was sad when she left, right now he was grateful. 

The school was trying to get into a spot at Stark Tower. They had originally been able to snag a spot...until a certain teenager begged his guardians not to have the trip. Tony said no, but Pepper understood why he didn’t want the class to come and sent an apology to the school with other places to consider. 

Another reason why Peter wasn’t really excited to go was because he didn’t want to listen to Flash’s torments the entire time. That’s not Peter’s definition of fun (although it might be Flash’s). 

Peter’s definition of fun was going against his curfew and spending the entire night swinging around New York and fighting crime. He may or may not have taken the tracker out of his suit again. Mr. Stark was running out of different places to put hide it. Right now, it showed Peter asleep in his room. But he wasn’t obviously. 

Peter entered his room at about 5:00 am. He had to wake up earlier this morning because his group was meeting at the school. After a quick cold shower to wake him up, got dressed and grabbed a pop tart and ran out down to the streets.

 

\---

 

Peter ran up to the school where he saw everyone else waiting for him. Peter tried to sound out of breath from sprinting “Hey, sorry I’m late”

“You’re not late. We’re all early and the bus isn’t here. Did you bring your permission form?” Mr. Harrington asked. 

“Uh yeah here” Peter said, opening his bag he brought for the day (He didn’t want to carry all of his stuff around, so he just brought a drawstring bag). Along with a portable phone charger and money for food, Peter also saw a note and a red piece of clothing. Peter went to grab the red fabric, but after almost pulling it out of his bag he quickly shoved it back down and pulled out the note. 

 

Just had a feeling about today. Keep it close and turn your phone’s ringer on

-T.S.

 

Ned walked up to Peter just as the bus was pulling in. “Dude what was that about? Your face just got really red.” Ned lowered his voice. “Is it a superhero thing?” His voice was loud again. “Ooh do you need a ‘guy in the chair’ again? Cause I can totally-”

“Ned” Peter said, cutting him off. 

“Oh yeah sorry. Still a secret” Ned said as they got in the bus. 

Peter made sure he had his phone volume all the way up as he put it in his pocket. 

 

\---

 

The bus ride took about 2 hours and Peter was grateful. He got an extra hour of sleep, but he was still only running on the little food he had eaten this morning. Ehh, he’s functioned on less sleep and less food, but he can’t remember if it was at the same time or not. 

When he stepped inside the building, Peter knew this was going to be a long day. The bright lights and the high pitched, way to peppy voice of their tour guide was giving him a migraine. 

They first took a tour of the property, going around to each different stations. It wasn’t very interesting. Stark industries would have been way cooler, but this was better than being embarrassed by everyone there. He still got a lot of back talk from Flash. “Thanks to Parker here, we’re stuck at this place. Hey, at least now some people will still believe you actually work there. Why couldn’t you have just led us around.” and more like that.

And at some point, Flash also tried to trip him. And of course, nobody else saw it. Nobody ever sees it. 

So he had to continue putting up with Flash. 

 

\---

 

Finally, lunch. 

And nothing bad had happened either. The only crime that was being committed here was the horrible cafeteria food. “Hey man” Peter said as he sat down to Ned. MJ was sitting a few seats away, but still close enough to hear (and maybe join in) on the conversation. 

“Dude this food sucks. It’s all super cold” Ned said, poking some mushy stuff around on his tray.

“I know right. I should have bought stuff from the vending machine outside” Peter said. 

“Did you already spend all of your money?” Ned asked. 

“No, I still have some. I was just saying I shouldn’t have spent money on this.” Peter said, taking a bite then making a disgusted face. 

Peter and Ned continued to talk about random things that came to mind (like the latest memes) and MJ joined in every once in a while until their teacher called them back. 

“Now,” the tour guide said, “Since you all should know what we do here, for the next 4 hours you’ll be allowed to go wherever you have access to. Just get into to groups of 2 or 3 and you’ll be all set to go off on your own. Feel free to give tips or correct anything. Just make sure to ask before you touch anything”

Peter and Ned went together. They offered to have MJ come along with them, but she was already going with Betty. At least he didn’t have to hear any more of Flash’s voice. 

“Come’on man. I wanna grab a water before we go up” Peter said to Ned. 

Peter drank almost the entire bottle of water.

 

\---

 

The afternoon was better, for the most part. Peter didn’t know why Pepper had recommended this place. Both Peter and Ned were going around to each different station and fixing and improving what they working on. It was pretty fun though.

And Peter forgot about his suit and the not that was with it in his bag. 

Peter and Ned were walking down an empty hallway. “Hey what time is it?” Peter asked. 

“Only 2:17 pm. We’ve still got a while left” Ned replied. 

“Ugh.” Peter said. “Hey, I’m gonna fill up my water bottle and go and try to find a bathroom. Can you hold my bag while I’m gone?”

“Yeah.” Ned said. “I’m gonna take a break anyways. I’ll still be here so just come back after you find one.”

“K. Thanks man” Peter said. 

 

\---

 

Peter walked down a flight of stairs into another mostly empty hallway. Geeze, did everyone here just decide to take the day off? Peter did find a water fountain right next to a bathroom. After doing his business, Peter filled up the plastic bottle and just as he turned the corner to go back up the stairs, he ran into Flash (who of course wasn’t with anyone).

“Watch it Parker” Flash said.

“Nice running into you too Flash” Peter said under his breath.

Flash heard it. “What did you say?”

And just on cue, Peter’s very loud phone rang. Peter pulled it out and looked at the contact. Tony Stark.

Crap.

Peter answered the phone and before he could get a word out, Mr. Stark was already talking. “Kid where are you right now?”

“I’m still at the one place. Why” Peter asked. The hairs on Peter’s neck stood up and Peter took a few steps away from Flash so he couldn’t hear. 

“Are there any windows where you’re at?” Mr. Stark said. He sounded worried.

“Uh yeah. Mr. Stark is something wrong?” Peter asked. 

“Get your web shooters out of the bag and jump”

“Wait, why. Oh-crap. I don’t have my bag I gave it to Ned”

“WHY WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO HIM?!?!?” a very angry Tony yelled. 

“Because I was just going-”

“Peter I need you to jump NOW”

“But I’m on the 3rd floor and the impact would cause serious damage and there’s someone from my school here too-”

Peter was cut off again. “KID JUMP NOW”

“But-” 

“PETER NOW-”

Peter didn’t get to hear the end of his mentor's sentence as his spidey senses went off again and then white filled his eyes. 

 

\---

 

It was white. Then dark. 

 

\---

 

The first thing Peter noticed was the ringing in his ears. Then the burning hot sensation. Then someone yelling at him “-arker….. Parker!.... Peter!...”

BOOM

 

“Peter!....”

 

BOOM

 

Peter finally snapped out of his faze when something wet was poured over him. Peter gasped and turned around to see who had done that to him. Flash was standing over him with his now half full water bottle. 

“What- what’s going on?” Peter asked, his throat dry. 

“COME’ON MAN THE BUILDING IS SHAKING AND MAKING WEIRD NOISES I THINK IT’S GONNA COLLAPSE” Flash yelled, just as a support beam crashed behind them. 

Flash pulled Peter up to his feet and they made their down the hallway. Flash was coughing and starting to stumble. Peter wasn’t. Right now he needed to be Spiderman, not Peter Parker who doesn’t have enhanced healing. 

Peter grabbed the water from Flash’s hand and poured the rest over his shirt. “Breath through that” Peter said, throwing the empty bottle away. 

They both made their way through fire and smoke to try and find an exit.

 

\---

 

Eventually, they found an emergency exit staircase. Peter didn’t know how the building was still standing up, being engulfed in flames and what not. “Over here” Flash yelled to Peter, who was across the hall trying to find another way. 

Peter made the stupid decision of running towards him. Because as soon as his foot disrupted the floor, a well-sized beam fell and landed right on top of Peter. 

Peter didn’t hit his head this time, and he was fully aware of what had happened. He could feel the pressure of the beam wanting to snap his spine in half and the fire burning through his shirt and settling on his skin. Peter automatically started to push himself up when his spidey senses warned him again. 

Flash saw Peter stop trying to get up and he went to help him. “Stop!” he yelled and Flash did. 

“I can get out on my own. You have exactly 45 seconds to get down those stairs and get outside away from the building. 45 seconds. Don’t look back. I’ll be fine”

Flash nodded ran, counting down as he went. 

45…. 44.…43….42….

 

It hurts

 

37….36….35….34….33

 

It burns

 

22….21….20….

 

I’m on fire

 

7....6….5….4….

 

I’m gonna die

 

3….2….1….

 

Peter pushed the beam off him and tried to run to the door. 

 

The building collapsed.

 

And Flash didn’t see Peter come out of the building. 

 

Just a few seconds after e had reached 45 seconds. 

 

Then he saw Ironman flying above.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... wow 111 kudos for just one chapter thank you for being so great. This chapter is longer... and it might end up being a little more than a few chapters.

Yesterday…

 

“Why are you guys all dressed up? I thought we didn’t have any missions for the next few weeks” Tony said. 

Steve, Nat, and Sam were all dressed up in their gear, heading to the helipad. “It’s confidential, but we got a tip from an outside responder stating that there was a terrorist base a few hours from here, and they were planning an attack on a lab” Steve said.

“Which lab is it?” Tony asked. 

“Now that we can’t say” Nat said.

They couldn’t tell him because they actually didn’t know which one it is. They were just supposed to go in and capture people. That’s all they were given. 

“Have fun” Tony said. “Oh and Steve, make sure you watch their language”

 

It was almost midnight when it finally hit Tony. Peter had a field trip tomorrow. And that there was the chance the lab would be his. The kid always talked about his ‘Parker luck’ and how everything went wrong for him.

“Friday, tell Peter I’ll pack his bag and give him some money for tomorrow”

“Mr. Parker is not in the building at the moment, but I will give him the message once he returns”

“And where is Mr. Parker right now”

“I am unable to give you this information at the moment” Friday replied.

“So what you’re telling me is he’s out being spiderman or whatever”

“Mr. Parker told me to not to tell you”

“Thought so”

“Just tell him it will be on the counter”

Tony went down to his lab and grabbed the spare suit he had been working on for the kid. He was trying to figure out how to have oxygen so he could breathe underwater. He put the suit him his bag and a few extra things of web fluid. Then he grabbed a stray piece of paper and wrote him a note.

Tony was worried, but he knew he shouldn’t be. He had gone overboard on things that have been less of a threat. He was overacting. Not everything goes wrong for that kid. 

Right?

 

\--------------------

 

Just a bit before...

 

Tony had been checking the news all day for anything. By lunch he figured he was being a helicopter parent and decided that if anything bad would have happened, it would have happened by now. 

Nope. About two hours later he got a frantic call from Steve. 

“Hey St-”

“Peter is still on his trip right?” Steve said yelling. There was lots of yelling and gunshots being fired.

“Yeah wh-”

“You need to-. The tip we got was from them. They knew we were coming. It was an attack on him. You need to call him and tell him to-” the call was cut off. 

“Steve. Steve. Crap… Friday call Peter now”

“Kid where are you right now?” Tony asked, trying not to show his worry in his voice.

“I’m still at the one place. Why” Peter asked.

“Are there any windows where you’re at?” Tony asked again. He didn’t care if people saw what he could do. His life was more important. 

“Uh yeah. Mr. Stark is something wrong?” Peter asked. 

“Get your web shooters out of the bag and jump”

“Wait, why. Oh-crap. I don’t have my bag I gave it to Ned”

“WHY WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO HIM?!?!?” Tony yelled. He gave the kid 2 jobs. Turn your ringer on and keep the bag with you at all times. 

“Because I was just going-”

“Peter I need you to jump NOW” Tony said, the worry in his voice becoming more visible.

“But I’m on the 3rd floor and the impact would cause serious damage and there’s someone from my school here too-”

Peter was cut off again. “KID JUMP NOW”

“But-” 

“PETER NOW” Tony yelled. 

There was a boom. The phone call was dropped. 

“FRIDAY GIVE MY SUIT THE COORDINATES TO THAT LAB” Tony yelled, calling a suit to him. 

Tony flew right through the window (and he would’ve gone through a wall if that’s what it took to go and save his kid).

 

\--------------------

Present…

 

When Tony got there, the building didn’t look like a building. There was nothing except for the ruins. “Friday scan for life forms” Tony asked, holding his breath. 

“No living humans were found sir” Friday replied. 

“Umm...umm ok...um...yeah… maybe he got out...Peter could be down there-” Tony mumbled to himself. 

“Peter is infact down there and alive”

Tony’s heart almost stopped. He took a deep breath in, “Friday, is Peter alive”

“Peter Parker is living” Friday replied.

Tony took another deep breath in. “Friday, is Peter trapped under there or not?”

pleasebenopleasebenopleasebenopleasebenopleasebenopleasebenopleasebenoplease

“Peter Parker is trapped under the rubble over there” Friday stated. “Sir your heart rate has increased significantly.”

“Analyze how to get to Peter safely” Tony said, flying to the highlighted spot on his screen. 

“Start by lifting up that piece of metal…” Friday said. 

 

\---

Tony kept working and after about 30 minutes, he could see Peter’s hand…

Peter’s bloody...broken hand.

 

\--------------------

 

Peter woke up in a trance. He could see just a little bit of light. The warm welcoming light. He could vaguely remember what had actually happened. He just knew that he hurt everywhere. 

He knew he couldn’t breathe very well.

But the warm light was drawing him closer. Peter felt the light fading and the rest of the pain following it. 

 

\--------------------

 

“Sir, Mr. Parker is barely breathing. His lungs are being crushed by the weight. He needs to be intubated to save his lungs. I advise you move faster.” Friday said.

“GET AN AMBULANCE READY” Tony yelled, now just grabbing any piece he could.

As he moved, he ignored the “helpful tips” from Friday. He also tried to ignore that his kid was dying right in front of him and he had let it happen. He let him go on the trip and he didn’t get there quick enough to save him. “Friday, get a medical team ready at the tower”

Tony tried to ignore the broken boy he flew to the paramedics. They immediately took the boy out of his arms and put him in the ambulance. Tony stopped the driver before he drove off to the city hospital. “You need to take him up to Avengers Tower” Tony pleaded.

“I don’t care that you’re Tony Stark or what relationship you have with this guy, but protocol states that we take him to the closest place” the driver said.

“He’s a mutant. He’s enhanced. The painkillers your guys will give him won’t do anything. His metabolism is faster than normal-” Tony was cut off from shouting in the back.

“-CAN’T GIVE HIM ANYMORE PAINKILLERS HE’LL OVERDOSE”

“Drive as fast as you can to Avengers Tower. I’ll deal with any speeding tickets you get” Tony said, his voice low.

Tony got into the back of the ambulance to find Peter thrashing and pushing the paramedics away. One of them was trying to strap down his legs to keep them from moving and the other one had an intubation tube in his hand. 

Tony immediately took a seat next to him and put his hand on his head, which caused him to wince. Tony kept his hand there and Peter looked up to him. Tony started playing with his hair and speaking softly to him.

“Calm down”

“Calm down”

“It’s ok you’re ok”

“Focus on my voice”

After about 10 minutes Peter’s limbs were limp at the soothing voice of his mentor (dad). But then he started violently coughing. Tony looked up to the paramedic sitting across from him, still holding the tube, and then nodded. “Pete this is gonna hurt but you’re going to feel a lot better after this, ok? Hold on to the bar and squeeze as tight as you can”

Peter nodded and grabbed the bar. As soon as he saw the tube in front of his face, he started to squirm. Peter looked to Tony for help with frightened eyes. “Peter, this needs to be done. You can’t breathe on your own anymore”

Peter looked up to the roof of the car, allowing the paramedic to do his job. Peter didn’t scream, but he started crying and his entire body tensed up. When he was finished, Peter was sobbing. He let go of the bar and there was a deep dent in it. 

“How far out are we”

“About 45 minutes left. Is the kid ok?” the driver asked.

Tony looked down to Peter, who was still crying and who hadn’t moved an inch. Tony didn’t respond. Instead, he went back to stroking his hair.

 

\--------------------

 

Peter was in a state between life and death, that was until they tried to put a plastic tube down his throat. Everything was hazy around him until he started choking and could feel something being shoved down his throat. 

The haze immediately became clear and Peter fought to stop whatever these people were trying to do to him. Peter cried out in pain as the tube was pulled back out. He tried to sit up, but was stopped by a large pair of hands. He cried out again when someone else was trying to strap down his legs. It felt like someone was stabbing him over and over again in the legs. 

But then he could’ve sworn he felt someone’s hand on his head. He flinched at the sudden touch, but then when the hand stayed, he saw his mentor looking down at him with tears in his eyes. 

Mr. Stark talked to him and helped calm him down. Peter thought he was hallucinating and that this was all just a bad dream. It had to have been because the guy tried to stick the tube down his throat again. At first, he started to panic again. Peter hadn’t realized he had fallen into another trance. 

But this time, when Mr. Stark told him it would help him and make him feel better, Peter unclenched his jaw and looked up. He couldn’t look at Mr. Stark while this happened. He however, did hold onto the bar. 

Peter didn’t scream this time. He had to be strong in front of him. But that doesn’t mean he didn’t arch his back and let the tears run down his face. Because he did. Because it really hurt. 

Once it was over, Peter felt like he couldn’t move at all. He could feel the tube inside of him and didn’t want it to move. Peter heard something about time, but he really didn’t catch the rest because Mr. Stark had started rubbing his fingers through his hair again.

 

\--------------------

 

The ride back seemed like an eternity, but just like that Tony was following the paramedics inside the building and into the elevator. “Friday give me a body scan of Peter Parker”

“Scan complete. Mr. Parker’s left lung is collapsed, he had internal bleeding in his stomach, he can’t breath on his own, the tube is causing swelling in the throat, his right ankle and wrist are broken, his left shoulder is dislocated, his left leg is shattered and will need metal rods placed inside. Mr. Parker also has a severe concussion which may cause memory problems”

“Crap” Tony said, looking back down at Peter. As far as he could tell, Peter was out cold. Meanwhile the other two were looking up at the ceiling wondering who was talking. 

 

When they reached the medbay, a group of doctors rushed by, taking Peter with them. Tony started to follow them, but was blocked off by one of the assistants. “Mr. Stark you can’t go past here. Friday can direct you to where you can watch. Or you can sit and wait if you would like to”

“Yeah ok” Tony said, not really paying attention. He went up to where he could watch the surgery. Groups of people were working on different parts of his body. Someone stabbed him, which made Tony jump a little, but it was to get his lung working again. 

Tony needed to take his mind off this for a minute. “Friday give me the status on Steve, Nat, and Sam”

“They have not returned. All communication has also been cut off. Would you like me to send backup?”

“Yes”

“What are the coordinates?”

“I thought you knew that”

 

Chaos was going on down in the room. “HIS HEART STOPPED GET A CRASH CART”

no

“CLEAR”

no

“CLEAR”

NO

“CLEAR”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out Friday/Saturday... also go listen to Mess by Noah Kahan
> 
> and you should go listen to Fine by Noah Kahan
> 
> and leave a comment because I love reading them and they make me happy (which I kinda needed friday) so thanks for leaving a comment on the last one if you did. And if you didn't you still read this so thanks for that


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the super long week. I've been swamped.... that's my only excuse... anyways enjoy

“CLEAR”

 

NO

 

Beep

 

One small beep…

 

Then silence…

 

“We can’t just keep shocking him. It’s causing way too much damage”

“He had a heart beat we need to do it again”

The group of doctors working to save the boy’s life looked over to his guardian, who was currently sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. 

“Do it” one of them said.

“CLEAR”

 

beep

 

silence

 

Beep

 

Beep

 

Beep

Beep  
Beep  
Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

 

“SOMEONE GO GRAB HIM THE KID WOKE UP”

 

\---

 

Tony had stopped watching. He couldn’t. He couldn’t watch his kid die. He put his head in his hands and tried to block all of the sound out. Tony was there, but at the same time he wasn’t. 

The first thing he felt was someone pulling on his arm and the only thought that came to his mind was he’sdeadhe’sdeadthey’retakingyouintosaygoodbyeandyou’llneverseehimagainhe’sgone…

The next thing that return was his hearing. There were people yelling at each other. There were others talking to someone,trying to sound soothing, but failing at the task. The heart monitor was beeping rapidly. And he saw bruised skinny arms and legs pushing and kicking people away.

The hands that grabbed him by the arms shoved Tony into the middle of the chaos. 

And Peter was alive. And hurting everyone else. And himself. 

“DO SOMETHING” someone yelled at him. 

 

Tony grabbed Peters wrists and pushed them back down onto the table, allowing them to strap him down. Tony leaned over to look at him better. Then he looked up and spoke to someone else. “Use one of the sedatives that we use on Cap. It’ll keep him under long enough”

The lady nodded and went to grab one. Peter started to squirm and the heart monitor went even faster. Peter was trying to speak, but it only came out in wimpers. His breathing was short and Tony was trying to calm him down. 

(And Tony kinda needed someone to calm him down)

The lady came back over with the serum and told him what was going to happen. “I’m going to inject this into your arm and you’ll feel a lot better and get lost of sleep. Ok?”

Peter started to squirm even more and got his arm out of the restraint and started to get up. “Not so fast buddy” Tony said pushing him back down, allowing the lady to sedate him. Peter stared at Tony with wide and scared eyes. Tony watched as his body started to relax and his eyes shut.

 

\---

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay”

“No. He won’t be waking up for w while. Friday well tell me when he’s out” Tony said, walking away. 

 

As soon as Tony got up into his room, he broke down. His knees gave out and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. And then he felt something wet on his face. 

Oh wait-

Tears.

He was crying. 

He was sitting in the middle of his room having a breakdown over a kid…

 

“Incoming message from Captain Rogers”

“Tony, we caught the guy”

\--------------------

 

When Tony got to their criminal holding place (i dunno guys it’s been a long day…), Steve, Nat, and Sam were standing around some guy to was being held by chains that went up to the ceiling.

“Is this the guy” Tony asked. 

“Yup”

Tony went up the the guy and punched him in the face without hesitating. He was about to hit him again when Natasha caught his hand. “You need to cool off first. I’ll get answers out of him, and then he’s all yours. 

 

\---

 

Tony waited outside until Natasha came back out. “He’s all yours. Punch him, beat him, just don’t kill him. It’ll be mercy”

Tony nodded and walked in. “Why did you it?” Tony asked, using all of his willpower not to kill the guy on the spot. 

 

“Do what”

 

Tony punched him in the gut. “I’ll ask again. Why did you do it”

 

“WHy don’t you just ask your friend. I already told her everything. 

 

A punch to the jaw

 

“I want to hear you say it” Tony said. 

 

The guy didn’t respond and Tony went all out. 

 

“Why?”

 

Punch

 

“Why did you do it?”

 

Punch

 

“He is just a kid”

 

Punch

 

“Sir, Mr. Parker has woken up”

 

“WHY DID YOU DO IT?”

 

Punch punch punch

 

“HE’S A KID, A KID JUST A KID”

 

Punch punch punch

 

Punch 

 

Punch

 

Punch 

 

“Tony, that's enough” Natasha said.

Tony looked back at the unconscious man, and left.

 

\--------------------

 

Peter woke up with a jolt. The bright lights of the room were too much for his eyes and the silence in the room was torture to his ears. Peter was confused. He couldn’t remember how he ended up in whatever room this was. He was supposed to be on a school right now. Why was he in bed.

Why did his chest hurt? Why couldn’t he sit up? Why is his leg in the air? What’s around his arm? Why-why can’t he breathe? Why is there something in his mouth? Why is-why-”

“I’m so sorry Mr. Parker…. I hope he doesn’t remember this. Poor kid”

 

\--------------------

 

“So what your telling me is he burned through Cap’s sedatives and is continuing to burn through them faster and faster?”

“Yes. He didn’t wake up and was confused by everything, but now we’ve double his dose. We want to keep him under for another 5 days before we take the tube out. It will still be tube feeding for a week after that, then soft foods. Once he gains his strength again, well start with physical therapy-”

“Please stop taking” Tony said, taking a seat next to the very pale kid. 

“Ok, but first-”

“Leave, please” Tony said raising his voice. 

The nurse left and Tony eventually fell asleep in the chair next to Peter’s bed. 

 

\--------------------

5 days later

\--------------------

 

“Tony you need to go up and at least shower” Steve said. 

“No” Tony replied, sternly. 

“Why not?” Steve asked, quickly losing patience.

“Because he woke up and I wasn’t there for him”

“They said he wouldn’t be up for another hour”

Tony didn’t respond. 

“I’m going to drag you out of there as soon as he wakes up if you don’t go now” Steve said.

Tony didn’t respond.

“Now Tony”

“Ugh fine” Tony said getting up.

 

\---

 

50 minutes later, a fed and cleaned Tony sat back down in the chair he had been sitting in for the past 5 days. Peter started to shift and Tony called a nurse in. They had to wait until Peter was awake before taking the tube out, to make sure he could breathe on his own. 

Peter woke up in a panicky way. His eyes shot open and he immediately grasped onto Tony’s hand. Tony stood up as the nurse deemed him fit to breathe without the tube and pulled it out. Peter made a pained face, but he didn’t make any noise. 

The nurse left them in silence. Neither of them would look at each other. Peter was the first to break the silence. “What happened”

Tony told him the entire story, from his point of view, from start to finish. Except for the part when he beat up the guy, or the breakdown, or for not taking care of himself for 5 days. Peter asked another question. “How long was I out?”

“About 6 days”

“Okay…”Peter said under his breath. 

 

Peter yawned. “I think I’m just gonna go back to sleep”

“Ok Buddy” Tony said, stroking his hair. 

“You should go and get some sleep too Mr. Stark” Peter said, his eyes closed. 

“Ok Pete” Tony said.

He didn’t.

 

\--------------------

 

When Peter woke up, he remembered everything. He didn’t want Tony to know, so he lied. He could feel the drugs in the IV pulling him back to sleep, and he didn’t like it. He didn’t want to be sedated again. He wanted to forget, but he couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this was shorter than the rest, next one will be longer and more about Peter's recovery and dealing with stuff... and about May being in this... I dunno I just don't like to write her
> 
> I honestly have no clue when the next chaoter is going to be out. Hopefully soon. Also if you see anything that needs to be tweaked, please let me know in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it's been so long I've been super busy and I've had writer's block...
> 
> I dunno why you guys are still reading this I think my writing sucks...

3 weeks later, Peter was finally allowed to leave the medical wing. 3 weeks of homework to catch up on. 3 weeks of unwanted attention. 3 weeks of no Spiderman. 

 

3 weeks of acting like everything was okay. 

 

After the rod was removed from his leg, he was finally able to sleep in his own bed. However, he still had to stay off it for another week. Another week of Tony pampering Peter.

 

Peter didn’t like someone waiting on him and and foot. I mean he’s Spiderman, a superhero who can stop a bus moving at 40 mph with his bare hands. So why isn’t he capable of making himself a bath. 

 

“I ran a bath for you and put some clothing on your bed” 

 

“Thanks Mr. Stark” Peter said with his usually happy voice, a smile on his face. 

 

The smile was fake. As soon as Peter shut the door, the smile was wiped off his face as Peter leaned against the wall. Peter put his head in his hands and took a deep breath out, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

 

Peter really didn’t know why he felt this way. He had told Mr. Stark some of the bits and pieces that he “could remember”. Honestly, he didn’t know why he didn’t tell Mr. Stark the truth the first time. They had talked through the explosion and when he was crushed under the rubble, but Mr. Stark didn’t know that he remembered everything else. 

 

Peter knew deep down inside that Mr. Stark probably couldn’t handle it if he told him the truth. Well, at least that’s what he thought.

 

Peter finished up, grabbed and put on his clothing, which was difficult to do and flopped down on his bed, letting out a sigh. “Friday, tell Mr. Stark I’m just gonna stay up here for the night” Peter said, staring up to the ceiling. 

 

“Mr. Stark says ok and to take it easy”

 

Peter layed there in the darkness and the quiet before remembering something what MJ had been talking about. “Hey Friday, what day is it?”

 

“The date is Friday March 29th, 2019”

 

“Can you play Ben Platt’s new album?”

 

“Sure thing Mr. Parker”

 

Peter fell asleep listening to the soothing music. 

  
  


\--------------------

  
  


The next morning, Peter went into the main living area with another fake smile plastered on his face. Throughout the day, Peter happily talked about Legos and Star Wars, just like nothing had ever happened. He got caught up with the work for 2 of his classes, he had a movie night with the avengers, but once he was alone, all of that happiness fell away. 

 

Peter didn’t know what was wrong with him. He hoped he would go back to normal after he goes back to school and is allowed to be Spiderman again. 

  
  


\--------------------

  
  


One week later, Peter’s cast on his leg was taken off, but he still had to use the crutches to walk because his leg had no muscle on it. But he was also allowed to go back to school. But only if he promised to take it easy. 

 

On Peter’s first day back, Mr. Stark insisted on driving Peter himself. Peter slung his backpack and grabbed his crutches as he stepped out of the car. “Just call me or Happy if you feel like you can’t handle this” Mr Stark shouted from the car.

 

“I’ll be fine” Peter said, waving a happy goodbye to Mr. Stark. 

 

But when Peter turned around, his smile quickly faded. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Peter sat down at his usual spot in the cafeteria, waiting for Ned to show up. One, or actually two things Peter hadn’t missed was the smell of cafeteria food and the sound of everyone’s voices echoing against the concrete walls. 

 

“Hey man, you didn’t tell me you were coming back today” Ned said, sitting down next to Peter. 

 

Peter just shrugged it off and continued to eat. He was happy to be back in his friend’s presence. Peter listened to Ned talk about what he had missed, and how the whole school was talking about him. 

 

“Like what are they saying dude?” Peter asked, feeling a little heroic (something he hadn’t felt in a while). 

 

“Flashed talked about how you caught a support beam that was on fire and basically saved his life” Ned said, bouncing in his seat. 

 

“And nobody is thinking… you know... “ Peter asked, lowering his voice.

 

“No, they just think Flash was over exaggerating like he usually does. Nobody thinks you’re Spiderman” MJ said from across the table. 

 

Peter face immediately went red. “Y-you know?” he stuttered out. 

 

“I’ve known for a while. You’re not very good at keeping secrets, loser” MJ said, scooting a little closer to the two friends. “I know a lot of things, Peter Parker”

 

\---

 

Peter was happy for the rest of his day. He was enjoying being back at school and having something to do. He really liked the part when he was excused from gym and was allowed a study hall instead. 

 

Peter was walking to go practice for his decathlon team when he got a call from Mr. Stark. “Hey Mr. Stark, do you need me for something?”

 

“No kid, I was just wondering where you are. I’m outside waiting for out at the school” Mr. Stark replied.

 

“I have decathlon practice. I told you this morning” Peter replied, walking in to meet the rest of his team. 

 

“Ok kid, well I’ll just be outside when you’re done. You know what my car-”

 

“Wait Mr. Stark, I’ll be out in just a minute” Peter replied, the happiness in his voice being replaced with sadness. 

 

“Ok kid” Mr. Stark replied. 

 

Peter watched his team for a minute. They were going over questions and laughing on the way. A kid Peter had never seen before was sitting in Peter’s spot. Nobody seemed to care that Peter wasn’t with them. 

 

Peter turned to leave, barely keeping it together. 

  
  


When he stepped inside Mr. Starks car, Peter broke down and told him everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof guys I've felt like crap for the past week because I've started drinking almond milk in small amounts (so I won't be allergic anymore), and I thought it was gonna be really neat, but I hate it. I feel like crap 80% of the time, and I honestly want to stop taking it, but I can't....
> 
> Also sorry it took me a long time to get this out... I've been super busy and I had to write a short story for one of my classes. If you guys want to see it, I could make it longer (maybe 10,000 words) and post it. But I dunno if you like my writing so let me know if you want me to...
> 
> Oh and the next chapter will be all happy... I just wasn't in the mood to write something happy


	5. Please Just Leave a Happy comment

Hey umm... I'll try and get the last chapter this week, I'm just super stressed and trying not to have a breakdown over some stuff...

So if you want to just leave something good that happened to you today...

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter out in a few days hopefully. This will only be 3 or four chapters, but they will be long. 
> 
> P.S. reading all your comments make me so happy


End file.
